Kotori Aizawa
Kotori Aizawa'' is the main character of Puella Magi Kotori Magica. Kotori is of course, the main character of the series, and is the leader of the Magical Girl group, Tsubasa. Personality Kotori is a very kind, sweet, and caring girl, who loves helping her friends, no matter what. Her personality is kind of similar to Madoka Kaname's in a way, but Kotori tries her best to not be afraid of anything, and will accept a challenge or fight if requested. In the first chapters of Kotori Magica, Kotori's personality was somewhat similar to Akari Sakura's from Jewelpet Tinkle, but after the events of the first chapters, Kotori decided to become a bit more stronger, and more brave, but still shows kindness. Due to Kotori's desire to fly, when transformed, Kotori has small angel-like/cupid-like wings on her back. Appearance Casual When Kotori is not transformed, she has short brown hair, and has two high loops (Tsukasa likes to call them 'mouse ears') tied up. Magical Girl (Transformed) When transformed into a Puella Magi, Kotori wears a light pink jacket, with lots of hot pink bows. She wears her school uniform with her magical girl outfit. Due to her desire, she has angel/cupid-like wings on her back whenever she transforms. History Kotori doesn't think that she doesn't really have a backstory, but she was a fan of the 'Sparkling Yume' anime with her very best friend, Megumi. As Megumi started getting older, she seemed to forgot about that anime, but Kotori didn't (she was afraid to ask Megumi if she still liked it). While trying to walk home from school one day, Kotori and Megumi are in a strange place, which is called a 'Maze', and meets a girl named Tsukasa, who tells them that she is a magical girl. Kotori also meets the strange cat-like creature she had saw by the classroom's window from earlier. Powers and Abilities Weapons * Staff (Kotori calls it the, 'Tori Staff', as it has a blue bird statue on the top of it) * Guns (Rarely uses them, but uses it if necessary) Abilities * Due to her desire to fly, she has a pair of angel/cupid-like wings on her back, will allows her to fly * Since her desire had something to do with flying, she can make any object float Relationships 'Megumi Toyama '- Kotori's very best friend. Although their personalities are different, they still manage to get along with each other very well. 'Tsukasa Hibiki '- Tsukasa has told/taught both Kotori and Megumi about magical girls '''Yume Kotone '- Kotori was a fan of Yume's anime when she was younger, but as she met the real Yume, and found out about her true personality, Kotori's view of Yume started to change 'Kanon Sakuya '- Kotori tries her best to be a good role model to Kanon, due to Kanon being young, but Kotori fails everytime 'Kanako Kawaguchi '- Ever since Kotori saved Kanako in a battle, Kotori taught Kanako how to become a magical girl. Kanako greatly admires Kotori (although she doesn't like to admit this) Relationships (In Games) * TBA Trivia * Kotori's hair and design was inspired from Akari Sakura's from the anime, Jewelpet Tinkle ** Akari and Kotori both share the same voice actor as well * Kotori was originally going to die at the end of the series, but this was changed, and never done * Has two magical girl outfits when transformed, but she always/normally uses her second outfit from now on * Megumi and Kotori are childhood friends * Kotori never told her friends what her desire was, as she was afraid that Tsukasa was going to tease her for it * In a side story, it has been said by Kotori that her (un-named) older sister had given her a pet bird, but it is unknown to where it went now * Kotori somewhat similar to Koyuki Himekawa (Snow White) ** Both loved magical girl anime when they were younger ** When they found out about the truth about magical girls in reality, they learned/trained themselves to become strongerCategory:Puella Magi Kotori Magica Category:SubaruStar